Franchis ma Frontière
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: "...j'ai franchi notre frontière pour t'atteindre. Car aucune limite, aucune ligne imaginaire, aucune différence, ni aucune loi, ne pourrait me maintenir loin de toi." O.S. Cadeau pour P'tite Yume. Sirius/OC


**Résumé :**

Dans ce monde, il y a des frontières celles entre les pays, les continents… celles entre les personnes, aussi. Creusées profondément dans les esprits et dans la routine.

Mais, plus que tout, il y a celle entre mon monde et le sien deux mondes qui se ressemblent autant qu'ils sont opposés. Qui s'attirent autant qu'ils se repoussent. Qu'ils se connaissent autant qu'ils s'ignorent.

Et moi, j'ai franchi cette frontière pour t'atteindre. Car aucune limite, aucune ligne imaginaire, aucune différence, ni aucune loi, ne pourrait me maintenir loin de toi.

Un p'tit O.S. pour Yumie, fan inconditionnée des Maraudeurs !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Franchis ma frontière**

_Tout est un peu flou dans mon esprit. Mon passé, mon ancien moi, mon ancienne joie de vivre, mon ancien courage… mais toi, tu es éclairée par un aura de netteté et de précision, tant et si bien, que parmi tout ce brouillard qui a envahi ma mémoire, tu sors complètement du lot de mes souvenirs. D'ailleurs, tu as toujours été hors du lot, dans tous les domaines. Différente. Inclassable. Unique. _

_Quand je t'ai vue, tu ne m'as pas vraiment « tapée dans l'œil ». Aucun coup de foudre. Non, c'était bien plus… tellement plus…_

Je rentre chez le disquaire. Il me faut de nouveaux vinyles. Les _Rolling Stones_. Quoi d'autre ? Le soleil resplendissant éclaire la boutique, ce qui la rend tout de suite plus chaleureuse –ce qui n'est, quand même, pas tout à fait le cas.

Des cartons poussiéreux ou humides –ou les deux- est la seule décoration présente… je ne compte bien évidemment pas les fils électriques qui serpentent sur le sol, au pied des murs, au milieu du chemin ou pendant des murs pour communiquer avec la vieille lampe du plafond.

Derrière un comptoir, un homme assez jeune à la mine acerbe, lâchant des volutes de fumées épaisses et étouffantes, muni de sa cigarette… si le Poudlard Express devait avoir sa représentation humaine, je suis sûr que ce moldu ferait parfaitement l'affaire avec ses joues cramoisies et son côté « cheminée ambulante ».

Je fronce le nez, je déteste l'odeur de la cigarette. Elle imprègne mes vêtements et m'assèche la gorge. Malheureusement, la cigarette est phénomène de mode chez les moldus… et leur musique est _ma _mode.

La clochette pendue en haut de la porte d'entrée a eu beau carillonner quand j'ai passé le seuil, l'homme n'a pas levé le regard de la jeune femme qui lui fait face et que je ne vois donc que de dos.

_Tu avais des cheveux bouclés et châtains avec de crémeux reflets miel… et tu les avais courts, à cette époque. Je me rappelle de la moindre courbe de tes mèches… Oui, même après si longtemps, je m'en souviens à la perfection…_

Pas découragé pour un sou, comme s'il on pouvait décourager un Maraudeur, je m'approche, les mains dans les poches et plus j'avance plus les boucles indisciplinés de la jeune femme me paraissent soyeuses, brillant sous la lueur combinée de la lampe électrique et du soleil filtrant par les vitrines. Ses paroles aussi me deviennent alors parfaitement claires :

**-Comment ça, **_**vous l'avez pas **_**? C'est le nouveau disque de Natalie Cole, quand même ! **lui dit-elle, en levant les bras, abasourdie.

**-On fait pas dans la musique d'esclave, ici, ma p'tite dame ! Les larbins ça plient les genoux et ça lavent le sol, ça se jouent pas chanteurs ! **ricane l'homme.

**-Je vous demande pardon ? **s'indigne-t-elle. **Le jazz vaut très bien le rock ! **

Après avoir soufflé une grande bouffé de fumée dans la figure de la jeune femme qui toussota, il renifle avec dédain et lui répète, ferme :

**-Je vous dis qu'on a pas votre disque alors achetez autre chose ou dégagez !**

**-Vous avez une drôle de façon de parler aux clients ! **fais-je remarquer, cynique.

Cette fois-ci, toute l'attention m'est adressée. La mâchoire crispée, le vendeur m'observe, peu avenant et la jeune femme a cessé de me tourner le dos, ses yeux verts foncés braqués sur moi, surprise. Je la détaille un bref instant, remarquant qu'elle est assez grande et parait avoir mon âge, puis je lui demande :

**-C'est quoi ce disque que tu veux ? **_**Unpredictable ?**_

Après un moment de flottement, un haussement de sourcil, un sourire vient éclairer son visage et elle rit légèrement.

**-Oui, oui ! C'est bien celui-là. Tu le connais ? **me demande-t-elle.

**-Bien sûr ! **répondis-je avec un petit air désabusé.

**-Vous voulez quoi, le Play-boy ?** **C'est pas un forum, ici ! Alors, soit vous faites grossir la caisse soit vous passez votre chemin…**

**-Le choix est vite fait, **déclarais-je.

Après un coup d'œil dédaigneux, je tourne les talons et sors de la boutique, entendant clairement les pas de la jeune femme emboîter les miens. Dés que je suis à nouveau sur le trottoir de la rue, je me retourne vers elle qui me regardait fixement mais dés que je croise son regard, elle le détourne, gênée, rouge comme une pivoine. Je souris.

**-Bon, ben… salut ! **me dit-elle avant de traverser la route.

J'hoche de la tête et prends la direction pour rentrer chez James où j'héberge depuis un an déjà. Je n'ai qu'à tourner la tête pour voir que la jeune femme suit le même chemin, à ceci près qu'elle est sur le trottoir opposé, la route entre nous. C'est un peu… étrange… mais pas dérangeant.

Je me demande alors ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire dés que je serais arrivée chez James –qui est absent… Merci Lily ! Ces derniers temps, Monsieur se plie en quatre pour Madame. Il l'emmène au restaurant, dans des cinémas moldus et même dans des discothèques. A chaque fois, ils me proposent de les accompagner mais, merci bien, tenir la chandelle, ce n'est pas mon loisir préféré… surtout que c'est exactement le genre de couples à vous saper le moral en moins de deux trop amoureux et heureux. C'est à se demander si votre propre vie sentimentale est merdique ? La mienne est plutôt… hum, diversifiée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai quitté mon trottoir et rejoins la jeune femme qui me regarde approcher, étonnée.

**-Je peux te prêter **_**Unpredictable**_**… j'habite à côté, **lui proposais-je.

_C'est ainsi que tout avait commencé banal. Une rencontre dans un disquaire et une invitation qui ne devait que t'apporter un disque de Natalie Cole… mais voilà, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu avec moi. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, à l'époque –ce genre de caractéristiques ne sont pas visible à la première rencontre- mais à présent, c'est surement la seule chose dont tu te souviens de moi… Imprévisible._

_Sur le chemin, court pourtant, tu avais trébuché trois fois et avait foncé dans un homme parce que tu me regardais, moi et non où tu allais. Tu étais tellement concentrée dans le flot de parole dans lequel tu t'étais entraînée… il n'avait suffit que de quelques minutes pour que je connaisse ton prénom, ton âge qui coïncidait avec le mien –ce que je pris pour un signe du destin-, ce que tu appréciais le plus dans la musique de Natalie Cole, les pays où tu étais allée en vacances, la race de son chat et la marque de la nourriture pour son poisson rouge. _

_Et moi, je me contentais de t'écouter, en glissant de-ci, de-là une petite blague à laquelle tu riais toujours, le rythme de tes pas collé aux miens._

**-Ce château, c'est ta maison ? **s'enquit-elle, impressionnée.

**-C'est celle de mon meilleur ami mais il m'héberge.**

**-C'est très gentil, **remarque-t-elle.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés devant le manoir des Potter et je me sens hésiter. Cette fille, Alyss, est moldue. Si jamais elle est témoin de choses qui ne sont pas de son monde mais… du mien. Que se passera-t-il ? Elle partirait en courant, hurlerait, s'évanouirait… elle me prendrait pour un monstre. Alors, me forgeant un sourire éblouissant sui se refléta dans ses yeux vert sombre, je lui dis :

**-C'est en travaux… attends-moi là, je reviens.**

_Le premier mensonge. Le plus important puisque c'est celui qui enclencha l'engrenage… cet engrenage qui ne s'arrête jamais car un mensonge en entraîne toujours un autre. C'était la seule chance qui m'avait été proposée d'être honnête avec toi et je ne l'ai pas saisi. La frontière entre nos deux mondes m'avait semblé trop large, trop profonde. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Etais-tu si incapable de comprendre que je puisse être différent de toi ? A ce moment là, j'en étais persuadé… mais maintenant c'est du contraire que je suis sûr. Maintenant qu'il est trop tard._

_Alors, j'étais entré seul dans le manoir et j'étais monté dans ma chambre pour y prendre le disque, le fameux disque. Celui que par la suite nous écoutions tout le temps… cependant, la suite ne veut pas dire grand-chose, malheureusement._

_J'étais revenu à tes côtés et tu arborais un large sourire, pas froissée pour un sou que je t'aie laissée sur le bord de la route, juste devant l'endroit où j'étais censé t'inviter. Je t'ai tendu le disque._

** -C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part ! Je sais pas comment te remercier…**

**-Disons un rencart demain, à vingt-heures, dans un bon restau ? **proposais-je, charmeur.

Elle rougit, riant avec embarras, le regard fixé sur ses _Converse _aux lacets multicolores décorés de perles. Soudain, elle le relève et le plonge dans le mien, souriante :

**-C'est d'accord !**

**-Génial !**

Je me penche et lui dépose une bise sur la joue qui devient instantanément cramoisie. Je la salue et rentre dans le jardin des Potter, un rire au bord des lèvres.

_Le premier baiser. Inoffensif, pas très entreprenant mais annonçant bien plus qu'une simple relation d'une semaine, pendant des vacances ennuyantes. Tellement plus. Pas dans la durée, cependant, non, dans la profondeur, dans la chaleur, dans la signification… car la quantité n'a jamais valu la qualité._

_Le lendemain soir, je m'étais préparé comme pour chacun de mes rendez-vous la classe désinvolte le charme nonchalant. Ce qui a toujours charmé chacune de mes conquêtes et même celles qui n'ont jamais eu ce privilège –ou ce que je qualifiais « privilège » par abus de confiance en soi. Quand je suis entré dans ce petit restaurant sans étoile, ni prestige mais si chaleureux, tu étais déjà là, assise à une table, seule et la mine sombre. Comme à mon habitude, j'avais veillé à me faire attendre, désiré. C'avait toujours fait partie du jeu mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'on ne joue pas avec ces choses-là… les sentiments ne sont jamais amusants. Jamais._

_Après t'avoir fait patienter plus d'une demi-heure, je venais à ta rencontre, les mains dans les poches de mon Jean's, faisant mine d'ignorer les regards intéressés de la gente féminine présente dans ce restaurant. Mais le tien n'était pas dans le lot, le tien était fixé sur ton assiette vide, vide parce que je n'étais pas là et que tu n'avais pas eu l'indélicatesse de choisir sans moi alors qu'il était presque vingt-et-une heures. _

_Je me suis assis en face de toi, à la place qui m'était destinée et tu as enfin levé ton regard. _

**-Merci pour cette soirée mémorable, **dit-elle aussitôt qu'elle vit mon sourire large et satisfait.

Elle se lève, prend la veste qui est posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et se dirige déjà vers la sortie. Ebahi, je mets quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information qu'elle allait s'en aller sans même avoir dîné –ce que je lui avais promis. Je me lève donc de la chaise sur laquelle je venais de m'assoir et m'empresse de la retenir.

Elle se retourne brusquement, le regard froid et plein de reproche. Je suis comme foudroyé sur place.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? **m'étonnais-je.

**-Tu es en retard.**

**-Et alors ? Tout le monde peut l'être ! **m'indignais-je.

**-Il y a en retard et « en retard » ! Et il y a aussi une façon pour l'être ! Arriver une demi-heure après l'heure, avec un grand sourire, sans se presser… ce n'est pas un retard, c'est du foutage de gueule ! **me lance-t-elle.

Sous mon regard je-m'en-foutiste, elle soupire et sort de son sac à main coloré mon disque qu'elle me presse contre la poitrine. Je l'attrape juste avant qu'elle ne le lâche et la regarde, étonné.

**-T'en veux déjà plus ? **m'enquis-je.

**-Désolée mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu le gardes… merci quand même. J'ai été très heureuse de te rencontrer, Sirius, mais j'ai ma dose. Salut !**

_Et tu t'en étais allée, ignorant les regards, avides de spectacle, des clients qui avaient été fixés sur nous, tout le long de notre première semi-dispute. C'était la première fois qu'une fille me parlait comme ça, la première fois qu'on réagissait avec moi de cette façon. Je n'y étais pas habitué, tellement beau, intelligent, irrésistible, drôle, intéressant, irremplaçable… tellement moi. _

_Alors, je n'ai pas pu le supporter et je t'ai couru après, te rejoignant alors que tu t'apprêtais à traverser la route pour rentrer chez toi._

**-Attends ! Je suis… désolé d'avoir été en retard, **m'excusais-je.

Je ne comprends qu'à moitié ce qui me pousse à lui faire des excuses alors que je n'ai jamais encore ressenti ce besoin… ni quand je faisais pleurer des filles, ni quand je leur brisais le cœur.

Elle me fait face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard dansant entre l'amertume et le pardon. Voyant son hésitation, je lui rends le disque de Natalie Cole et lui dis :

**-Cadeau, garde-le !**

**-Tu sais, je…, **essaye-t-elle de protester.

**-On refuse pas un cadeau, ça ne se fait pas !**

Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres et cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui s'approche et dépose un baiser sur ma joue, perchée sur la pointe des pieds. Bizarrement, je sens un effluve de chaleur s'étendre à l'intérieur de mon corps, chamboulant mon estomac.

**-On va manger ? **demandais-je.

**-Et si on allait plutôt s'empiffrer de pop-corn au cinoche ?**

Je lui souris et approuve.

_Et la soirée s'était passée dans une atmosphère si différente des autres fois où j'avais pu sortir avec une fille ! Tu n'essayais pas vraiment de me charmer… tu te contentais de me frôler la main de la tienne tandis qu'on marchait, de me sourire simplement et de rire à mes blagues, répliquant quelques fois avec les tiennes. Tu refusas que je paye ton ticket en plus du mien, du pop-corn et autres friandises._

_Le film, on l'avait choisi au hasard. Un peu à l'image de notre rencontre, au hasard, chez un disquaire. Au hasard, le disque de Natalie Cole que nous aimions tous les deux et que j'avais. Le hasard. C'avait été un film mêlant romance et humour. Le côté humour, ça m'était allé mais la romance à l'eau de rose m'avait donné des envies de bâiller… alors je t'avais observée du coin de l'œil, ton visage éclairé par le film qui passait sur la grande toile. Ni merveilleusement belle, ni moche… entre les deux. Non, en fait, tu étais juste jolie et c'était parfait._

_Et puis, après le film, je t'ai raccompagnée chez toi et je t'ai embrassée sur le perron. Tu as répondu à mon baiser. Je t'ai souhaitée une bonne nuit et je me suis en allée. Je ne voulais pas tout précipiter… pas cette fois-ci. Pas avec toi._

_Et depuis cette soirée, c'est ce que nous avons fait… prenant notre temps, savourant l'instant présent. Simplement. Et je suis tombé amoureux, inévitablement. Toi aussi. Mais mon monde n'a jamais été un conte de fée avec une demoiselle en détresse secouru par un preux chevalier. Jamais. Et la chance a tourné._

_Lily est tombée enceinte. Et cette prophétie. Et cette guerre. Une guerre terrifiante contre laquelle personne ne pouvait rien à part mettre ses proches en sureté et se battre. Mourir ou vivre. Une chance sur deux. Pile ou face. Mais je n'ai pas foie en la chance. Je savais ce que je devais faire aider mes amis, James et Lily, car pour eux, j'aurais donné ma vie. Mais pas la tienne._

_Dés le départ, j'aurai dû savoir ce qui m'attendais c'est le prix à payer quand on franchit une frontière qui ne devait pas l'être. Celle entre mon monde et le tien. Celui de la magie et celui des moldus. Alors, j'ai disparu de ta vie, du jour au lendemain, laissant une simple lettre où je te disais combien je t'aimais mais aussi combien il m'était impossible de rester à tes côtés. _

_Et je me suis battu mais vainement. Lily et James sont morts. Peter les a trahis. Nous a trahis. Il mérite la mort et je vais la lui offrir, sur un beau plateau d'argent, crois-moi. Je m'évaderai de cette prison, juste aux portes de l'Enfer, et je les vengerai tous les deux. Et je passerai du côté de chez toi, telle une ombre du passé, un vestige effacé. Je m'assurerai que tu vas bien, Alyss. Juste histoire d'en avoir le cœur net mais, ne t'inquiète, plus jamais je ne m'incrusterai dans ta vie. Car, je sais à présent qu'une frontière n'est pas toujours bonne à franchir… pas la notre, en tout cas. Pas dans mon cas._


End file.
